


Obsession

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, F/F, Fingering, Forgotten Ones, Jealousy, Left Behind - Freeform, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Obsession, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, conrad mention, family ties, it's in the genes, on cassandra's side, tossed aside, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Cassandra finds herself dwelling on her past fling with Sloane as she sees Sloane and Kaetus together, making her seethe with jealousy. She never realized how much like her brother she was...





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



Sloane always had to be in control. That was one of the things that had drawn Cassandra to her in the first place, and she used it to her advantage whenever she could. It was the same when she took someone to her bed, never letting anyone else gain the upper hand, but Cassandra was okay with that. She didn't want to be in charge, wanted to be dominated--it meant she was the object of her idol’s focus. Rough, calloused fingers swept down her body, her curves molding to her hand as Sloane cupped one naked breast and massaged it slowly. Her other hand traipsed down her chest, grazing her stomach and disappearing between her thighs at the same moment her lips clamped down on her skin where her neck met her shoulder.

She gasped.

Sloane drew a finger through her dripping folds, Cassandra writhing in pleasure and panting quietly, irrevocably lost. Her lover looked rather pleased with herself, dipping two fingers inside her as her thumb sought her clit, teasing her mercilessly. Sloane circled the swollen bud roughly, rubbing it fast and hard, Cassandra’s breathing growing ragged as rough fingers caressed her with long, languid strokes, savoring the feel of her walls clamping down around her lover’s fingers, as she pushed her fingers deeper inside her warm, wet center.

When she spread her fingers, opening her more, she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations Sloane was giving her. Cassandra rolled her pelvis against her palm, shaking with pent-up need and desire. Sloane’s mouth left Cassandra’s pulse point, grinning at the deep red hickey she’d left there--a mark of ownership and proof that she was in charge, as she took her time, kissing her jaw under her earlobe, as her two fingers plunged deeper inside Cassandra. One hand widened her thighs, opening her to Sloane’s devouring gaze, feeling Cassandra relax and soften, a shiver skittering across her body as Sloane removed her glistening fingers slick with arousal to her mouth and sucking them clean.   
  
Sloane was panting heavily, just as aroused as her lover was. She could tell by the way Cassandra’s toes curled and her back arched that she was close to orgasm. She lifted her hips to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her clit and eliciting a broken, pleading gasp from her. Cassandra’s hands knotted in Sloane’s hair, tugging at her scalp as she writhed in pleasure under her attentions. The tip of her tongue traced her slit, wet with her arousal, gathering her flavors into her mouth as she moaned. Her tongue dipped inside her, making her gasp and arch her hips invitingly. Her juices coated Sloane’s lips and chin, but Cassandra didn't have time to be embarrassed as she closed his mouth over her dripping sex and sucked hard, tongue flicking at her clit. When she sucked the little nub between her lips and tugged it gently, she came apart at the seams.

They hadn't had much time together before Sloane moved on, found someone new to devote her time to, and forgotten all about Cassandra.

Cassandra felt a familiar tug of jealousy as she watched Sloane and Kaetus across the room. Longing for the woman who had made her feel like she was important, like she could rise above whatever obsessive craziness lurked in her family...her brother to be more precise. He was why she'd left the Milky Way, his love of and obsession with Commander Shepard had made him crazy and she had to get away. Unaware she'd followed the same path, worshiping her idol and feeding the flames of her obsession. Sloane had her wrapped around her finger with just a touch, a look, and when they’d kissed she realized she was in deep, hoping what they had was something special.

She let herself wallow, remembering the feel of Sloane’s skin as she made love to Cassandra with her mouth, dark braids between Cassandra’s fingers as she came undone. After all that, Sloane had chosen Kaetus, tossing Cassandra aside like a rag-doll, a toy she’d grown bored of, sending her lover spiraling into despair and unfortunately for her--the crazy that was the Verner family legacy. The turian could never love Sloane like Cassandra did, and she’d show her that, even if it took a lifetime.


End file.
